


And I Usually Don't Fall When I Try To Stand

by twenty_one_jalex



Series: Oh, Sugar [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Gerard Way, Implied Smut, M/M, honestly i just wanted to write this because gerard in lingerie is my aes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twenty_one_jalex/pseuds/twenty_one_jalex
Summary: “It’s just a shoe,” he laughed to himself. “Women do it all the time, don’t be a pussy Gerard. Stand up.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> in which i overuse italics and semi-colons.
> 
> also if y'all don't know, all of the one shots in Aw, Sugar exist within the same universe and timeline so these are just the adventures of gee and frank tbh.

Gerard leaned against the wall, his mind racing, as his almost-boyfriend-not-quite did a phone, wallet, and keys check as they stood by the front door. He’d ordered a pair of heels from a questionable website called polesugar.net that may or may not have stolen his credit card information a week earlier and they had been delivered at 10am before Frank had awoken. In addition to the $40+shipping shoes, and a mysterious $23.79 charge to Taiwan, he’d spent over $100 in Victoria’s Secret the day before and couldn’t take his mind off the bag of lingerie that was shoved into his closet. He couldn’t quite pinpoint what possessed him to spend so much on girl clothes, but he definitely knew that he wanted to try them on.

“Alright well, I’m off to work,” Frank smiled, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “I might come over after, not sure yet.”

“Whatever you want to do,” Gerard replied, smiling back.

The minute the door closed, he locked it quickly and speed walked back into his room. As he got down on his knees and pulled the bags from the back corner of the closet, his heart race increased.

“Fuck,” he said aloud to no one in particular when his fingers gripped the silky fabric of a particularly revealing teddy that the clerk had completely unironically referred to as ‘ _fetch_ ’. It was slightly darker than his skin tone, dusty rose in colour.

Slowly, he pulled out each article of clothing and laid them out on the bed. Finally, he removed the shoes from the box and raised an eyebrow. _How the fuck am I supposed to walk in these?_ he asked himself while he examined them. They had clear plastic platforms with a cheap 90’s esque clear band over the foot and a strap around the back, and the heel was well over six inches.

“Alright Gee,” he stated as he opened a video on pornhub on how to ‘tuck’, “time to woman up.”

-

Exactly one hour and a quarter of a roll of duct tape later, he threw his laptop to the side and flopped back onto the tile of his bathroom floor. “Fuck. My. Life.” After about forty two, failed attempts at taping himself for the illusion of a female and half a dozen ripped up patches of skin, he was officially done caring about the illusion. 

“I’m a dude in lingerie,” he muttered to himself as he walked back to his underwear covered bed. “I don’t have to look like a perfect girl, I’m a dude,” he continued to reassure himself when he picked up the sheer lace garment and slipped the straps over his shoulder.

Once he was completely dressed, after struggling with all the hooks, he slowly walked back to the mirror and stared at his reflection. The flimsy material complemented his skintone better than he expected and clung to his body in all the right words. The dusty rose teddy was in fact; _fetch_. But it was incomplete. Gerard opened the bathroom drawers and searched for his makeup to help complete the look before Frank came over after work.

With a freshly sharpened eyeliner pencil and bb cream in hand, he began meticulously applying makeup while glancing at his phone every so often that was unlocked to a photo of some instagram beauty guru’s makeup tutorial on loop. He slowly blended the eyeshadow, trying to replicate the smokey eye he saw on his screen. By the time he’d finished, he admittedly looked more like his high school beard who was definitely a scene queen than like the unreal beauty that the guru “naturally” seemed to have, but he was damn proud of himself. For the first time, he felt really comfortable with the concept of femininity on himself.

However, his polesugar.net heels were still on his bed taunting him. He strode over and picked them up again, pursing his lips. _You can do this_ , he mentally hyped himself up as he sat on the bed and slid his foot into the plastic encasing. _You can_ definitely _do this_ , he repeated as he tightened the strap around the back of his ankle. 

“It’s just a shoe,” he laughed to himself. “Women do it all the time, don’t be a pussy Gerard. Stand up.”

When he stood up finally, he almost immediately lurched forwards onto his face. The heels, were in fact, _not_ just a shoe; they were satan’s shoe. He took a step and immediately wobbled. This pattern continued for the next five and a half minutes at least. He would take a step, almost fall, steady himself, another step.

It took him close to half an hour and a shot of his dresser tequila to feel comfortable enough to just strut up and down his hallway, but he was feeling unstoppable and headed to the stairs when Frank texted that he was almost at Gee’s house. He could see it in his head. He would descend down the steps in his heels, lingerie, and flowing feather trimmed robe and woo the man into marriage.

But as Frank opened the front door and Gerard took his first step down, he stepped on the silk of his robe and his ankle buckled. He was not going to woo anyone into marriage; he was going to break his neck in the god forsaken woman’s lingerie he purchased and be wheeled out to an ambulance in front of his neighbours wearing a pink teddy and stripper heels from polesugar.net.

His ass met the hardwood steps first, then his body slid down the rest of the stairs aggressively with a harsh thumping the whole way down. Once he hit the bottom, he gasped for air but found himself winded.

Frank stared at him, unsure on how to react. He couldn’t move because of the wall of anxiety that had just hit him, but also for the fact that his sort-of-boyfriend was sprawled out in front of him in lingerie, full makeup, and stripper heels.

Finally, in a raspy, breathless voice, Gee managed to mutter, “Tada,” in a weak voice and Frank had to hold back laughter as he swooped down to pick him up and carry him up the stairs. “You don’t have to carry me,” he whispered to Frank.

“Boy if you don’t,” Frank teased, refusing to let him try and walk on the slippery hardwood in the plastic shoes again. “Just enjoy being treated like a princess, you ass.”

Once upstairs with Gerard laid out on his bed, still in his dusty rose teddy, Frank took off his jacket and laid next to him, his hand placed gently on Gee’s delicate thigh. 

“So what’s with this get up? Because don’t get me wrong I love it, but honestly unexpected,” Frank asked. Gee sat up and shrugged, suddenly feeling exposed so he pulled the silk of the robe around his body to cover more. “Come on, I like it. Won’t lie and say it didn’t peak my interest, if you know what I mean,” he waggled his eyebrows.

Gee laughed and playfully punched him, which quickly escalated to him being pulled onto Frank’s lap and their lips attached together. The two grasped at each other’s clothing and each kiss became more desperate than the last. Gerard sat up and moved to roll down his stockings and remove his shoes but Frank stopped him.

“No, leave it on,” he practically moaned into Gee’s neck. “I’m gonna fuck you with it all on.”


End file.
